This invention relates to a dialing system for use in, for example, a telephone system connected to a telephone line.
A prior art dialing system of this kind is provided with a re-dialing function so that a telephone number dialed before and stored can be sent out again to a central office line in response to a selection input applied by manipulation of a specified special key.
However, in the prior art dialing system described above, the number of telephone numbers that can be registered for the utilization of the re-dialing function was limited. Therefore, the prior art dialing system had such a problem that, when a telephone number that had been dialed before but not registered in the re-dialing function was manually dialed again by the subscriber, the subscriber would not become aware of having dialed a wrong telephone number even if he dialed such a wrong telephone number.